Tough love and sweet goodbyes
by x-clownsdontbounce-x
Summary: Cat and Jade have been dating secretly for a year, and when they suddenly break up Jade is confused and hurt. But when a certain brunette notices the worrying changes in her friend's behaviour, she's determined to make her forget about the constant heartache/Or: after a harsh break up, Jade finds a new source of happiness named Victoria Vega. but is she really over Cat? Cade&Jori!
1. dirty little secret

**Hey lovelies!**

**this is my first ever fanfiction.. so please be kind (and review) *pouts* pleeeasyyy?**

**also; to explain a few things: Cat and Jade have been dating 'secretly' for a year in this reality..**

**Beck and Jade used to date, and he still has some feelings for her, which he isn't very subtle about.**

**This is mainly a Cade story, but it has some Jori moments :)**

**enjoy!**

**XOXO,**

**Mandy.**

It was their one-year anniversary, and as far as Jade knew, an anniversary was supposed to be a happy occasion.

** ~oO0Oo~**

"Hiii Jadey," the tiny redhead said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist in a tight hug. "Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary kitten," Jade replied, reluctantly hugging her back. "I got you a little something."

"Whatty?" Cat asked, frowning.

"A present," Jade explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat let go of Jade and bounced on her spot, a huge smile on her face, causing the goth to let out an involuntary laugh. "Wait.. it isn't a can of lemonade, right?"

"Not this time."

Her brown eyes went wide as soon as she spotted the box in her girlfriend's hands, neatly wrapped in the toy store's signature bright pink gift wrap and decorated with a large red bow.

"I still can't believe I went into that store for you, it was torture."

"It's okay Jadey, I know you love me," Cat said while giggling uncontrollably.

"Great, now be a good girl and open the box." Jade said bluntly, handing her girlfriend her present.

"Bossy," Cat whispered quietly.

"What was that kitty?" Jade asked in a low voice while glaring threateningly at the smaller girl.

"Nothing," she exclaimed quickly, the word coming out somewhere between a squeal and a whimper.

"Good, now open the box before I decide to leave."

"Kay kay."

The smile returned to Cat's face as she violently tore of the wrapper and removed the lid from the box, revealing a bright red stuffed giraffe.

"She's perfect," she exclaimed, hugging the giraffe to her chest.  
"And I'll call her.. Mrs. Purple!"

" uhm.. babe, she's not purple..."

"No silly, she's going to get married to mr. purple!"

Jade sighed, feeling slightly phased that it didn't bother her that, knowing Cat, she was about to spend their anniversary marrying stuffed animals.

Without warning Cat jumped on her girlfriend, connecting their lips.

When she pulled away, Jade smiled softly at her, a great contrast to the expression she usually wore "I knew you'd like it. this almost makes up for the two hours of my life I wasted at the toy store."

"You actually spent two hours in there?"

"What was I supposed to do? do you have any idea how hard it is to find a quality giraffe?!" The goth girl exclaimed dramatically, looking down at her feet in shame.

"Aww Baby, deep down you're such a softy," Cat teased.

"Never speak of it."

* * *

They were huddled up together on the Valentines' livingroom couch watching 'The Scissoring 2: revenge of the taken,' a large blanket covering both of them. Cat was hugging the newly wedded giraffes while Jade laughed hysterically as an other innocent girl met a tragic end.

"Jadey, how did you know Mr. purple was looking for a girlfriend anyway?" The readhead asked in a desperate attempt to distract herself from the blood and gore in the movie.

Suddenly, her eyes darkened with fear and she added "are you a psychic?"

"No Cat I'm not a psychic, you've basically whined about it every day since we started dating, there's no way I could have forgotten!"

She immedialtely regretted her outburst when she saw the tears forming in her girlfriend's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, It's just, I don't like it."

"Can you please stop being so vague, I don't get it!" the tiny girl exclaimed frustratedly.

"Well, mister Purple was a gift from Robbie and you carry him around _everywhere_.. I wanted to get you a new giraffe, because It's the closest I can get to telling him you're-"

"Jade.."

"That stupid thing just reminds me that you weren't always mine."

"Don't make me feel bad about the past, I _never_ complain about your history with Beck, and I know you still have your promise ring."

"So now I'm not even allowed to remember?"

"Don't you see how hypocritical you're being?"

Jade couldn't remember seeing her girl this angry, this frustrated.

"I just hate that I can't tell him to back off" she said softly.

"Jadey," Cat reasoned, "we've been over this, we agreed to keep it a secret."

Jade sighed loudly, she had to do this. "Well maybe I don't feel like being your dirty little secret anymore!"

**I apologize for.. this. Thanks sooo much for reading :)**

**Cupcakes if you review! I need suggestions.**

**again, this is a Cade story, but there will quite a bit of Jori in the beginning..**


	2. Now that you're out of my life

**hiii guys! thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! you are the best :)**

**I'm not sure about this chapter.. but I hope you guys like it! this is really angsty, I'm warning you now, but fluff is on the way.**

**also, I'm not sure if I made this clear, but Cat and Jade are both bisexual in this story. (even though Cat is using Robbie to forget about Jade..)**

**anyway, cupcakes if you review!**

**enjoy. **

** ~oO0Oo~**

Jade was sitting at her alone table in the Asphalt Café, Subconsciously strangling her coffee cup as she watched her ex girlfriend, who was busy giggling and playing with Robbie's hair.

She remembered their breakup;

** *flashback***

_She didn't recall exactly how it happened, but somewhere during their argument, she'd brought Robbie up again. She was just so mad at Cat. her girlfriend still refused to tell anyone about their relationship. All Jade needed at that point was a reason to yell at her._

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Robbie and I are just friends."_

_"Maybe you should be a little less 'friendly' with him, then!" Jade argued._

_"He's my best friend Jade, you can't take that away from me, " Cat yelled._

_"Watch me," She challenged._

_Something snapped inside the usually cheery redhead. "I can't believe you," she murmured, "You're mean, selfish and jealous. And you know what? I hate it!"_

_Jade looked at her girlfriend with a hurt expression, trying to fight off the tears that were pooling in her ice blue eyes._

_"What kind of girlfriend are you?" Cat asked sadly._

_"The kind that's __**not your girlfriend anymore!**__ " jade screamed, her voice hoarse from holding back tears._

_Just like that, they were over._

_The butterflies were dead._

***end of flashback***

'Just friends.. ' Jade thought to herself. It was two days after their anniversary, two days since the breakup, and Cat was already back to not-so-subtly flirting with the guy she called her best friend.

If that was Cat's definition of just friends, she had done the right thing breaking up with her.

all she could do was remind herself that she didn't have to be jealous anymore, that it was better of this way even though that wasn't what it felt like.

it just hurt that Cat had never held her hand or kissed her in public because she was afraid, but at the same time had absolutely no problem doing those things with random guys.

* * *

The rest of the gang was having lunch at their usual table. Robbie was enthusiastically telling them about his trip to Disneyworld with his grandmother, but they had long stopped paying attention. There was a weird kind of tension between the group of friends. Cat was usually the one who kept the conversation alive, but today she was unusually quiet. Tori noticed the way she was angrily stabbing at her salad with her fork, but never taking a single bite.

"Cat?" The brunette asked, concern in her voice, " What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Yeah," Beck chimed in,"you haven't talked at all," He looked at her full plate, "or eaten anything."

"You can tell us Kitty-cat," Robbie said, putting a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Jadey is being a big meanie," she pouted.

"oh my, what did she do now?" Tori sighed.

she knew Jade didn't exactly care about hurting anyone's feelings, and she also knew Cat's feelings were easily hurt.

Cat realized her mistake and stayed silent, pretending to inspect her nails.

"I wonder what was first, the cow or the hamburger," she said after a while.

Robbie chuckled and started to explain the production of hamburgers to the small redhead, who stared at him blankly, horrified by the information.

* * *

"it's okay Kitty, they're in a better place now," he finished his story.

"Yay! I'm so thankful for their hamburgers... I wonder if I should tell them.." Cat said, giggling.

In the blink of an eye, she was back to her ditzy old self, squeezing Robbie's cheek affectionately and running her fingers through his hair.

Tori exchanged worried looks with Andre and Beck, who both shrugged. They were, after all, used to Jade being 'a big meanie' and Cat going from one emotion to another in a matter of seconds.

Tori knew better. She knew that Cat was avoiding their questions on purpose, and it made her wonder just what had happened between the two girls. Cat was usually painfully honest. She didn't keep secrets, especially from her friends.

if Cat wouldn't give her the answers, there was only one option left.

She had to ask Jade.

**thanks so much for reading, I love you all so much! seriously.**

**a special thank you to Bella, aka JadelynAugustWest (my fanfiction sister) for the sweetest review ever. Love ya sis!**

**lots of Love and cupcakes,**

**Mandy. **

**ps: next chapter should be up by friday. don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi my lovely readers, I noticed a lot of you unfollowed my story.. and I understand..

But I can promise you, I'm working on the next chapter! I just had a lot going on these last few weeks.

I got engaged *squeals *, and my phone (which has all of my drabbles for future chapters) broke.

But I promise the next chapter will be up asap :DDD

XOXO,

Mandy.


End file.
